renai bouken 18plus(perverted)
by Anilemonfics123
Summary: A Kiss Note is a powerful notebook that makes anyone who has their name written together will instantly fall in love if they kiss each other regardless of any circumstances. This magical and very familiar item belongs to an angel named Guri whose job as cupid is to create couples
Renai boukun

"Sora Kuroshiro I know this is sudden but"in front of me right now..."if you don't kiss someone you're going to die"is a hood wearing scythe wielding girl telling me i have to kiss someone or i'll die

"kid go home"i closed the door swiftly on the mysterious girl face"i have no need for a shinigami"

"The hell was that a religious nut or some kind of prostitute"i scratched my head before hearing a sorta crunch noise-"wait crunch"i looked down as i saw the girl head through my abdomen with a dumb smile

"You should really listen until people stop talking"she put a hand on my shirt

"Holy peanut butter cups !"I galloped forward and i heard a POP sound,as soon as i created some distance i lifted my shirt seeing no hole "jenus cripes"

"Ara~willing to listen now"her voice heard but muffled

"Fine fine"i opened the door for her and let her in

I led her into the living room where immediately she dropped a book onto the table with her arms outstretch

"Ta dah,please look at this"a black book with white letters at the top"what do you think this is"

i picked it up and looked at it and couldn't help but say"isn't this a **death note** "

"Wrong"she leaned half way over the table and pointed to the white letters at the top while long black purplish hair fell out as she leaned down"it's a **kiss note** "

"A kiss note..."in my head i really wanted to ask are we gonna get sued

"Anyway please take a look"i opened the book going through pages"theres names but also some weird scribbles"

As i flipped through more pages i spotted a name familiar to me"thats my name"written down with an X at the end was my name on the white lined paper"why is my name here!"i half shouted

She grinned a shit eating grin

"Wait a minute if this thing ain't a rip off then that means-"

Her slitted purple eyes showed an mischievous glint as she smiled more

"Correct you guessed it"her gaze fixed on me as we made eye contact"if the person whose name is written in the book doesn't kiss someone within 24 hours. that person will die"

Words ran though my mind as i thought about how screwed i was"i...i see...as i thought"i closed my eyes thinking of what i should do

"I will"her voice ranged

...

"Wait it's not me"my eyes opened as i looked at how she pointed at herself

"I will die"she said

In a derpy fashion i got up and stared at her"welp time to go"

Her eyes went wide"you're not gonna leave me here right"i smiled at her happily"good luck"i sang

In an instant she wrapped herself around my leg"PLEASE DON'T ABANDON ME"she cried as she held my leg in a vice grip as i dragged her to the door

"IF YOU DON'T GIVE ME A KISS,I'M GOING TO DIE"she screamed

"Uh huh"i opened the door feeling the wind

"DON'T YOU FEEL ANY REMORSE LEAVING SUCH A FRAIL GIRL TO DIE,AND YET YOU'RE THE MAIN CHARACTER OF THIS FANFIC"

I grabbed her hood and dropped her right on the stoop

"Fueh..."the last thing i heard before closing the door

I turned around to go watch TV before hearing a shout that would probably involve the cops

"UUEEWAAAA YOU'RE A MURDERER,INHUMAN ,MONSTER"i quickly went back and opened the door and scooped her inside and put her back in the living room

"Well"i laid back on my hands"what do you want"she perked up instantly

"You're gonna listen"she smiled brightly

"Only because i don't want the neighbors to report me"i gritted my teeth

"Ok ok simply put i want you to give me a kiss"she smiled even more as i light tint colored her cheeks

"Is that it?"i asked

"Yes that's what i came here for"she smiled more

"Oh so that's all you needed"for some reason i thought it was gonna be some religious speech"wait"i replayed her words in my head"you want a kiss"i asked

"Yes"she answered in a derpy fashion

"Wait am i gonna have to pay afterward"i stuck a hand out

She tilted her head confused"i won't do that"then she puffed out her chest and bumped it slightly against her fist"rather,this will surely be the beginning of the best time in your life"she spoke as if she was certain"and then i'll be saved by your love"

"Kuh...what terrifying confidence"i said feeling an aura of confidence surround her

"Now come on,come on"she laughed cutely

Hmm...now that i look at her,she isn't too bad looking,she's actually cute

Slowly i leaned over to her

"Well,then we should immediately-"i cupped her chin with my right hand silencing her as she looked at me,i closed my eyes as i got closer

I put my lips against hers,my left hand overlapping her left gloved hand

I don't know why but i had the overwhelming urge to go deeper.i was about to pull away but for some reason i snaked my tongue into her mouth,my other hand traveled up her arm and grabbed the back of her head an played with her hair a bit

...

It was maybe a minute before i realized i had turn a simple kiss into a deep tongue kiss

The girl during this time had simply not move one bit

At this point i pulled back slowly seeing her eyes wide and then she put a finger to her lip

"That should be it"i spoke slowly,i didn't even notice i spoke low

"There seems to be a misunderstanding here"her eyebrows furrowed

"A misunderstanding"i said confused

"It's maybe best to show you the ability of this notebook"she opened it turning to a blank page

"Why didn't you do it in th-nevermind"

"Now lets see...i'm going to write the name of the current prime minister in this notebook"

"What"

"And next to it the name of the president"she left a space between the names as she wrote it

"Although i'm not really fond of doing things in reverse.i'm going to pay attention to the order of this thing"

"The hell are talking about"

"And lastly i'm going to write an X in between the names"she put an X in the empty space between their names "hey turn on the is going to be happening in the middle of a live broadcast in front of the parliament"

Doing what she said,i grabbed the tv remote and turned on the tv. Immediately what i saw was just horrifying

The prime minister and the president were of the audience watching were either horrified as i was or were cheering

Even the news was sputtering nonsense seeing the two males make out

"Oi shinigami"i turned my head towards her

"The is the power of the notebook,the couple you write into this notebook will kiss within 24 hours"she emphasized with her hand as it was under the names she wrote

"That's flipping fantastic!but why did you pair two important men"i asked but the answer i received was terrible

"It's my hobby"

"You seriously suck"

Ignoring my insult she continued her explanation"In the current situation only your name is written.

to sum it up,if you don't write the name into this notebook as a couple,it won't have any effects"she said

I nodded but then a realization hit me"hold up so what i did before was a-"

"A meaningless assault on a women"she finished for me

"Thats your fault,you should have been more-know what i apologize"even though it was true where i was going,i didn't want to get into a discussion about me violating her

"Ah no...it wasn't really that unpleasant"she blushed while averting her eyes

I looked at her with wide eyes"i see"

"Hoho i see so this way i will raise a bunch of flags with you right!"she had a book that said 'methods to raise flags'

"No"i plainly rejected her idea"but hey i have a question"

"Oh yes"

"How did you come to know of me"i asked really curious

"Well to be honest i was planning to see the beautiful BL of two handsome voice actors but because i wrote two characters(kanji)wrong i messed up"

"Seriously"why did she have to mess up

"Also,to apologize for assaulting me earlier,you can choose which boy of your dreams you like to be paired with"she said happily

"Why the heck do i have to be paired with a guy"i demanded

"By the way,if the person lets those 24 hours pass without doing anything he/she will remain a virgin their whole life"...should i tell her-no no"so in order to prevent that lets do our best"she smiled as if it was a simple matter

...

"WHICH MEANS WE CAME TO SCHOOL TO RAISE EVERY SINGLE FLAG OF YOUTH AND LUST"she shouted enthused

"Stick close and no pairing anyone"i told her

"This school would be perfect if it was an all boys school"she looked at every boy passing by

"No it wouldn't"

"Yes it would"she sang

"Oi shinigami quick question,can people see you"i asked as no one seem to notice her

"It's alright we're in a setting where normal people can't see me,leaving that aside who's the man of your dreams"

"Nobod-"i looked to my right seeing a girl with dark red hair and red eyes in a blue track suit skid across the track field breathing heavily

"Hiyama"this girl was someone i admired her to be honest

"Amazing akane,you've really improved"the coach said

"Really that's great"she said a smile gracing her lips

"Hoho"the shinigami had elbowed me before making make shift goggles with her hands"that must be akane hiyama who you'd want to kiss"

"You little kiss devil i do not"

"So its a man you wanna kiss"

"What did i do to deserve this"

"Kuroshiro kun!"i turned my head seeing hiyama running towards us

"What happened didn't you go home already"she said

Thinking of something quick"yeah i just forgot something "

"Huuge"i heard the shinigami say

"Quiet"i said quickly

"So Kuroshiro kun what did-"hiyama started but i was paying attention towards the shinigami who looked at me and smiled

"Ninpou"she tried being stealthy and went behind hiyama"PANTS ACCIDENT"she pulled down her shorts revealing her red lacey underwear

"Ugh"i stared for a minute before looking at the criminal"was that honestly necessary"

"See she doesn't realize it was me,she probably going to think it was a accident"she simply responded

"Kuroshiro kun"hiyama called me and i responded

"Who's that cosplayer kid who i haven't seen before who pulled down my shorts"she pointed straight at her

"How is she able to see me!"guri said surprised

"Maybe you messed up on the spell or something"i said plainly

"Ah hiyama this girl and me aren't releated"i added as i tried shuffling back

"Hmph unrelated how can you say that when we already kissed"she said with puffed cheeks

"Oi" i narrowed my eyes at her

"Kissed"hiyama said

"Eh,ah well ya see theres a reason"i felt something off about some reason in my head,the letter Y formed in my head

"A reason you say,although you forced yourself on me against my will and did things to my mouth with your tongue"she said melodramatically

Don't say it like that"i pop her on the head

"So you kissed this girl"her voice dark and her hair shadowed her eyes

"Uh...yeah but not against her will"i said

"Aha so you did,well then you'll receive capital punishment"she pointed out happily

"Wait capital punishment...what's that"the small girl said next to me

"I think Death"i tilted my head confused

"You already cheated on me so it's natural"

"I cheated,we're not dating...are we?"even i was confuse but that didn't bother me what bothered was the fact my body was on full alert telling me to book it NOW

"Not yet"she pulled out a pair of twin ghurka blades with red handles with a dog keychain"but in the near future that might be different,so i won't allow any cheating"

"Ohhh nice ghurka blades two kitchen-ish blades"the shinigami seemed impress

"Is anyone gonna point where she pulled them from"i said

"Hey hey where did you buy them"the ahoge on her head was spinning wildly

"I think we should be runnin more than asking"i said as sweat dropped

In a minute hiyama had ran at us crossing her blades as she aimed it at us

"Tch"i reached into my back pocket getting my pocket knife,i only need to be on the defensive

"Outta the way!"i felt two pair of hands push me

I readjusted myself before hitting the floor so i just skidded across

"Well damn...oi shinigam-uhh"i looked over and she was breathing out a sigh of relief

"That was dangerous"i'm not sure if i have the heart to tell her the blade is stuck in her head

"Why didn't you die"hiyama looked shocked

"Woah you were really gonna kill her...freakin yandere"i whispered the last part

"Ah you alright"

" yea what about you"

"Yeah i'm fine"

"Thank goodness"i smiled

"You're still flirting"hiyama gritted her teeth and flung herself at us with her one remaining blade"i won't miss this time you thieving bitch"

"Ooh the famous line of hirudora"shinigami said with sparkling eyes

I clicked my teeth before scraping up the girl into a bridal style and running

"Ohh how sweet a princess carry"shinigami said

"Not sweet" i said making a quick turn and running even faster

...

After a while of running we ran behind a school building which was faar away from the tracks

I slumped down against the building"holy crap"i breathed out still thinking how hiyama had freaking freaked out"didn't think she be the yandere type"

"You know how to pick'em"the shinigami spoke while fiddling with the keychain of the blade that was in her head

"Haha funny"i said with sarcasm while doing that i had turn her so her back wasn't facing me"hold still"she looked at me perplexed before i put a hand to the blade and her head

*POP*

A soft pop had been heard as i extracted the blade from your skull

"No blood...and no scar"i whispered looking at the blade which was devoid of any fluid and her head which seemed to heal up at a insane speed

"Oho"she took the blade from me"although it's simple,it has the ability to weapon"she said holding the blade as it shined

"now the phrase don't judge a book by its cover really plays a part in this right now"i said slumped a bit

"She has the hots for you doesn't she,maybe she was able to see me because of her jealousy or sixth sense"shinigami said while checking herself out in the blade

"She was probably going to castrate me and kill you"i said as i sweated a bit

"Isn't it good that she likes you,although she's a serious yandere"she said"didja see her eyes go dark"

"That's nice and all but i only admire her...at one point"i said

"She likes you,so you should think about returning those don't all guys fantasize about kissing a cute girl "shinigami said"

"although she confused all sorts of unreasonable developments"i said

"But at this rate you'll remain a virgin your whole life and i'll die"she said derpish

"Oh crap"my eyes went wide

"So wanna pair with her so you don't end up a virgin"she said with the book open

"No no not that,you're gonna die if i don't get paired with someone"i said looking at her

She put her pencil to her mouth"then how about writing down the name of a different girl you like"she said getting ready to write

"There isn't really anybody i see like that but even if i did"i shuddered

"She'll probably mercilessly murder any girl who tried hooking up with you"she said showing her thought bubble of hiyama stabbing a girl repeatedly

I grimaced at the fact that if any girl liked me hiyama would end her

i looked at the shinigami and i a funny thought came to me making me chuckle

"What's funny"it look like a question mark was going to shoot from her head

"If it's gonna be like that,wouldn't it be better to write down your name?"i said making her surprised"since you can't die and all "i said poking her head

"Eh"she pointed to herself

"We have kissed and this is also your fault so help out"i said almost jokingly

"Hm..with me"she looked really serious as she said that

"Is it a no"i snorted"just as i thought it's impossible"

"No...i wouldn't say that it's impossible but..."she was about to say something but i zeroed her out as i sense something...yander-ish

"Ah"i came back to my senses as i heard shinigami make a short yelping noise

"Yo you realize something"i asked but she didn't answer,she just slowly moved more towards me

"Oi"i couldn't see her eyes as her hair obscured them

She laid on me,her arms flopped around me lazily

*Jingle*

A chain noise had made me look up seeing a familiar blade planted in her back

"That's-"i looked at the other side of shinigami and saw the knife we had to unfortunately take with us

"Wait"i gulped

"Fu fu fu"i looked up as i heard an eerie laugh"so that's where you were hiding"

"Hiyama"she stood crouching with a scary smile and dark eyes"i found you"she sang before she jumped down"i was looking for you"she turned but strangely her expression went soft"you came all the way to flirt"her hands which were tight into fights went loose"i hadn't noticed at all,that you were already so close to that girl...i didn't know"it look like she was about to cry

"Why are you acting like this"i spoke slowly and careful

"The way i've acted until now..."she lowered her head

"Is it because you thought i was getting together with this girl"i referenced to the unconscious shinigami in my arms

"It was the fact that you liked me Kuroshiro kun"she answered

"Wait-the way you were looking at me with those eyes full of passion"she cut me off completely

"It's not like i didn't notice that,i was so happy,i thought that the only person you loved was me so i was waiting for your confession and i've waited all this time"she lifted her head showing big tears"and yet before i noticed it you were with that women"she sobbed a bit"you're awful"

"Hiyama...so that's how it was...i'm sorry i didn't notice your feelings any time sooner..."i smiled at her

"Even if you didn't have the self confidence wouldn't it have been better to confess"she said after letting out another sob

I sighed thinking i should let her know how i think of her"Before everything had got like this i had admired you hiyama,too me you were a admiral person someone reliable and trustful something like a..sister i guess but now...but now i guess i'm happy i got to know your feelings"i smiled toothily at her

"Kuroshiro-kun"

"Hiyama"

"Yeah...that's right" we both smiled

"But you kissed that women didn't you"she had a smile on with a tick mark

"Uh well..."i averted my gaze

"Capital punishment!"

"Eeeh seriously even though we had such a good mood going until now"i yelled in a comedic fashion

"First of all,that women..."she pulled out her blades out of nowhere again"doesn't look like she's going to come back to life so i'm going to cut her into pieces"she said as her eyes went dark

"Seriously where are you getting those weapons!and why did your eyes go dark!"

"Well then Kuroshiro kun"she dash jumped out us"move aside there"i swear the word kill is in her eyes right now"i will kill that girl"

"Shiiiit"i started shaking shinigami"yo yo shinigami time to go!"she wouldn't open her eyes"wake up!"

"Let go of the women right now"she was an inch away

"Tch"the only thing i could do was wrapped my arms around her

In an instant i felt something grabbed my collar and then i felt pressure on my lips

What the hell

"You know,you two are perfect for each other"my eyes went wide recognizing the voice"if i hadn't been so persistent,what were you planning to do"i looked at her and saw she had both me and hiyama's collars

"W-we kissed"hiyama was holding her red cheeks

"Shinigami..what the hell did you..."she pulled out her notebook to a page and pointed to it

Sora Kuroshiro X akane hiyama

"It was just a moment but i understood the way you felt,i was presumptuous and wrote down her name for my own convenience"

I shook reading the names on the page over and over"...fuck"

"Congratulations on becoming a couple"she threw out confetti and the sound of fanfares were heard

" do you mean?"hiyama asked confused

"Every couple which is formed through the use of the kiss note will marry without fail"shinigami said puffing out her chest

"Ma-marry"hiyama said blushing more

"Fuuuuck"i felt my vitality dropping

"The prime minister and president pairing from before is going on a trip to the Netherlands today"shinigami said

"Marriage marriage marriage"hiyama was repeating the word 'marriage' while drooling

"You there"shinigami pointed getting hiyama's attention"a marriage means endurance,if you give up just because your husband cheated on you it won't last if you want to run amok,you have to hold back!the most important thing for a wife is to be prepared " shinigami said

W-wife"hiyama said stuttering

i growled"be it the infidelity or anything else its because of you shinigami"i said

"And you"she pointed at me"opposing me is rude"she started glowing"how many times will you call me shinigami,weren't you sick of it already,there's no way a shinigami would do such a lovely job"

Her glowing got brighter"I am"the glowing died"indeed an angel"

she went from wearing a white corset with black laces and black trim with a teared skirt that almost resembled flames with a white belt with black knee high boots with a white trim and a dark red hooded cape with black and white stripped horns with a heart skull holding it and black gloves to wearing a pink corset with gold laces with wings and pink fingerless gloves with a pink and white frilly skirt with a gold belt with a flowers on the sides with knee high white and gold boots

"B-but you had the whole shinigami appearance..you even had a scythe"i saw pointing at the new spectacle

"That's my hobby,cosplaying"she answered simply

"Why couldn't you say this first"i said slumped

"Well you can call me a cupid"she smiled

"Cupid" i knew something was un human about her when we first me but to think she was a angel

"If you're cupid does that mean that you came down here for our sake"hiyama asked and then grabbed our so called cupid's hands

"...yes"she answered excitedly with a confident smile

"Really!"hiyama said with hope

Oh my god i am so fucked

"I see...i'm sorry that i jumped to the wrong conclusion you were doing it for our sake the whole time"she said with glistened tears

"Eeh well"cupid said smiling

"I'm so happy"hiyama looked ready to glomp her

It's over for me..officially that women is going to get me killed and the other is going to kill me

"From the blessing of the kiss note,you two might be together forever and ever"

"Kuroshiro kun"hiyama turned to me love struct

"...is what i liked to say"the last part caught me off guard"buuut"i turned to her and she had a huge smile on her face

Her hands outstretch towards me and pulled me down to her and pushed our lips together and without warning stuck her tongue in my mouth,her hands going to the back of my neck before pushing me closer

"Pyahh"she pulled back smiling at me contrast to my shocked face and then pulled out her book"see"she showed us pointing

Guri X sora Kuroshiro X akane hiyama

"Guri"she smiled as i read the named aloud

"That's my name,so i'll be your love rival"she sounded too happy

She reached and pulled on my collar again"when you tried to protect me earlier it had got me so excited"

"What"

"I'm interested in you sora"she said my name sweetly too sweetly"it might be impossible because i'm an angel but i want to know more about these feelings,that which you humans call love,please show me sora"she smiled at me again with a red tint on her cheeks

In a minute i felt my collar being grabbed roughly after feeling a rough intrusion of cold metal into my head

"Your cheating in front of me without hesitation"she yelled

"Ah..ouch..hiyama stop"i grabbed her wrist before coming to a realization"i'm not dead"i didn't feel my energy try to go to the area where i was stab instead i felt an unknown energy go to the spot

"It's because we became a couple,you have the option of receiving an angel's divine protection so you both won't die"hiyama let go of me as she was shocked

"How handy" i whispered

"Hehe"guri had hugged me holding me tight"so this is a so called love triangle also known as a threesome"she giggled more

"No a threesome is...never mind"i kept my mouth shut

"Absolutely no way!"hiyama yelled before stabbing me in the head again

"I have a feeling things are gonna get complicated"i sighed as guri rubbed herself against me happily and hiyama brought out more blades


End file.
